1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to boat mooring devices and particularly to such devices for enabling quick releasable mooring of a boat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Means for mooring boats to mooring posts therefor have existed ever since mankind realized the ability to float on water. One of the most basic types of boat mooring devices has been the use of a cleat on a boat which functions in conjunction with a mooring line, such as one having a fixed loop at one end thereof which is thrown about the mooring post with the opposite end of the rope secured about the cleat by wrapping the rope around the cleat in a predetermined and well accepted configuration. If done properly, such an arrangement readily succeeds in securely mooring the boat. However, with the advent of the "weekend sailor", a desire for quicker and more easily manageable mooring devices has developed. Examples of such typical prior art mooring devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 750,141; 2,403,057; 2,666,934; 2,912,953; 3,094,755; 3,101,695; 3,224,404; 3,473,505; 3,507,243. These prior art boat mooring devices, however, while simplifying various aspects of the mooring operation, such as by the use of a slip-loop device at one end of the mooring line, have not as yet, to the knowledge of the inventor herein, satisfactorily simplified the complete mooring assembly so as to satisfactorily enable quick releasable mooring of a boat to a mooring post by employing both a slip-loop mooring line and a quick-release and quick-securement cleat. These disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the present invention.